the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith (The Lost Ones)
History Lilith was hatched and grew up in the clan. Although her parents looked after her well, they both tried a little too hard to convince her to follow in their footsteps when she grew up. Ryuujin did his best to teach her how to buy and sell, whilst Amaterasu did all she could to persuade her to become a healer. Lilith had zero interest in pursuing either of these careers, and started acting very rebellious towards her parents, deliberately taking an interest in anything ''but ''healing or selling. She was quickly drawn towards the idea of magic, and, after reading a book about necromancy, announced to her parents that she was going to become a dark mage. Their shocked reactions delighted her and she immediately threw herself into her new hobby, reading books and practicing spells. The only moment of doubt she ever had was when she accidentally ended up hitting an egg with a dark magic spell, however once Persephone approached her and asked to become her apprentice, she was able to put her doubts aside and eagerly accepted. The two have been practicing together ever since. Personality Lilith is extraordinarily confident; no challenge is too great for her. Even when she makes one of her frequent mistakes, she usually shrugs it off and continues anyway. Once she sets herself a target, she will not stop until she has achieved her goal, often passing out and sleeping for several days afterwards. Lilith does her best to keep up appearances as a powerful dark mage, which mostly involves attempting to scare hatchlings and other clan members with sudden puffs of smoke, evil cackling and other spooky effects emanating from her lair. Unfortunately for her, pretty much everyone in the clan knows that she is completely harmless (unless she makes a mistake). It is not that she is powerless (her magic is actually rather strong), more that everybody knows that deep down she is rather kind hearted and would never dream of deliberately hurting anybody without a good reason. Her apprentice, however, is another story; dragons speak in hushed voices around her or avoid her completely. Since they are always seen together, Lilith mistakenly believes that it is her they are afraid of rather than Persephone and is extremely proud of this. Nobody has the heart to correct her. Appearance Lilith once wore a flowing black cape which she claimed amplified her powers. Everyone knew this was complete rubbish, but she continued to insist it was true and the cape quickly became her most treasured possession. It was difficult for her to give it away to Persephone, however she did so anyway in an attempt to soothe her guilty conscience. Since then she has found a new cape which she claims is more powerful than her old one, and various trinkets which she swears helps her focus her power. Abilities Combat Lilith's unpredictable dark magic blasts are actually rather powerful. Unfortunately, they are so erratic they are just as likely to harm her or her allies as they are to harm the enemy. Team mates are advised to stand well back. Gathering Lilith is very good at finding herbs and other objects for her mate Ferric to use in his potions. However, they almost always turn out to be different from what he actually asked for. Consequently, Lilith is not often asked to go gathering. Relationships Friends Persephone Persephone's relationship with Lilith is an odd one. Persephone makes it well known to everyone that she hates Lilith with a vengeance for ruining her life before it even began, but it is clear that this is simply not true. Persephone has grown to care deeply for Lilith during the time she has spent with her, and would die for her. For her own part, Lilith feels incredibly guilty about what she did and is determined to make amends, whether by undoing the curse or simply by tutoring Persephone to the best of her abilities. Cucio Although they deal with very different types of magic, Lilith and Cucio are very good friends. They will often practice magic together, and give eachother tips on how to improve. Physis Lilith often visits Physis to try and find new books about whichever type of dark magic is fascinating her at the time. Physis has grown used to her company, and enjoys seeing Lilith. However, their friendship does not change the fact that she disapproves heavily of her son's choice of mate. Enemies Eve Eve blames Lilith completely for what happened to Persephone, and never misses an opportunity to remind her that it was all her fault. Lilith accepts the blame, however she has at times grown uncharacteristically angry at Eve, not because of her constant accusations, but because of the way she treated Persephone. Mates Samedi Lilith met a wildclaw from a wind clan when she was out gathering, and ended up accompanying him back to his clan to stay there for a few days. While she was there, the pair had two eggs together. When they hatched Lilith decided it was time to leave, bringing one hatchling back home with her and leaving the other to remain with his father. Ferric Many wonder why Lilith remains in a relationship with Ferric, since she craves attention and this is something Ferric does not enjoy giving. However, Lilith is the only dragon Ferric ever talks to out of choice, and he has even been known to show affection towards her at times, something many dragons assumed he was incapable of. Family Ryuujin Ryuujin was secretly delighted when Lilith decided to remain in the clan, finally having a child who could keep up with him. He tried to teach her about the art of buying and selling, but Lilith showed no interest in this, instead expressing her wish to become a powerful dark mage. As she grew older and her interest in the dark arts waxed, Ryuujin began to grow... a little concerned. After the incident with Persephone, he decided maybe it would be safer to stay away from Lilith for now. Amaterasu Amaterasu despairs at her daughters antics. Despite initially believing her fascination with dark magic was "just a phase", Lilith showed no signs of losing interest and many arguments have erupted between the two, with Amaterasu often telling Lilith she needs to grow up and find a proper job. Even so, after the Persephone incident Amaterasu was still there to comfort and reassure her daughter. Trivia Category:Mage Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Female Category:Spiral